Amourshipping, A Snowy Disaster
by Blade1hunter
Summary: The gang goes to a town that snows no matter the time of year. However When they don't have any winter cloths and Ash has to get it from an old friend, things heat up. And in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Way Out, an amourshipping story**

**A/N Hey guys this is my second amourshipping story. This is a few weeks after my first story, A Day at the Fair. Go check it out if you haven't read it yet. Hope you enjoy.**

Ash and the gang are traveling to a town that Serena wants to check out. It is said to be in an area that snow's frequently, no matter what season. Truthfully, she just wanted to see the beauty of the area with Ash. Ever since that night at the fair, they haven't had a big moment like that but they have had a couple moments. Serena starts daydreaming about those moments they had.

One moment was when they were camping, Serena was making dinner but she was running out of ingredients. Ash noticed and got some of the ingredients for her. "Hey Serena, here are some of the ingredients you'll need." Ash said to her smiling. "Thanks Ash." She blushed at the fact that ash was looking at her wanting to help her out.

Another moment was when they were walking and team rocket captured her and he went to save her. Clemont and Bonnie went to Officer Jenny and told Ash to stay at the camp to tell Jenny what happened but he went on anyway and found her and blew Team Rocket away. He hugged her when he found out that she was safe.

"Hey Serena you okay?" Serena stops daydreaming and snaps back into reality. Everyone is looking at her. "You look kind of out of it" Ash says. "Yeah I'm fine just daydreaming." "Well we're here" Clemont says. The area is filled with snow. A cold breeze crosses over all of them and they all start shivering.

"Why didn't we pack some winter clothes or coats or something!" Bonnie says shivering. "Quick! Lets get to the pokemon center!" Everyone starts running and they get to the pokemon center in no time flat. "You think they have winter clothes here?" Serena asks. "They should have some that we can rent." Ash says.

They all walk up to Nurse Joy's counter. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. What can I help you with?" "Can you check our pokémon to see if they're okay? Also do you have some winter clothes we can borrow?" Clemont asks.

"I can check on your Pokémon but I'm afraid that we don't have any winter clothes" Joy says. Everyone groans and starts thinking as they give their pokéballs to Nurse Joy.

"Maybe we can use Fenniken to heat us up." Bonnie suggests. "How will he heat all of us?" Serena says. "Flamethrower?" "I actually don't want to be burnt to a crisp yet." Ash says.

Ash then thinks of a great idea. "I know! I can ask Dawn for some winter clothes! I think I left my winter clothes there anyway."

"Dawn? Who's that?" Clemont asks.

**How will Serena react to Dawn? Find out in the next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dawn? Who's that?" Clemont asks. "Y-Yeah who is that?" Serena asks nervously. Dawn sounded like a girl's name and Ash left his winter clothes at her house. Serena gulped at the thought of what they did but shook it off as Ash explains to them who she was.

"Dawn was a traveling buddy with me when I was in Sinnoh. We've been through a lot there and we became close friends. I think I might have left my winter clothes there. So if I call her then maybe I can get some winter clothes for us." Ash explains.

"Okay so they were traveling buddies but that doesn't mean that they had any kind of relationship other than friends, right?" Serena asks herself. She shakes her head and thinks "I've got to swallow my pride. She is just Ash's friend. Nothing more. I shouldn't think of stuff like that" "Yeah call Dawn" Serena says.

"All right, I'm going to see if she can send some clothes. Actually, why don't you you guys come and meet her?" Ash suggests. "Sure I would love to see meet her!" Bonnie says, smiling. "Yeah why not." Clemont says.

"Great and what about you Serena" Ash asks. He looks at her and notices that she is thinking. When she looks at Ash he gives her this look that says: You don't have to if you don't want to.

It's true, that she didn't want to meet Dawn because she was nervous about Ash's and Dawn's relationship, but she sucked up her pride and smiled saying "Yeah okay. Lets meet Dawn." "Yay lets go!" Bonnie cheers.

Ash smiles at Serena. He knows Serena is a little jealous at times and this is huge but she sucked it up and wants to meet Dawn. Serena notices Ash smiling at her and as she blushes smiles back.

At the computer everyone is waiting as Ash tries to remember their number. He remembers, dials it and waits. When it answers its Dawns mom that answers.

"Hello?" She answers "Hey Johanna" Ash responds "Ash! What a pleasant surprise!" "I want you to meet some of my friends" "Hi I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" Bonnie says. "Well aren't you two adorable. I'm Johanna nice to meet you." "Hello I'm Clemont nice to meet you." "Hello Clemont." "And this is Serena" "Hello" "How do you do. So Ash, what's this call for?" "Uh do you still have my winter clothes from when I last used it?" "I think Dawn put it somewhere I'll go ask her." "Actually could you just put her on? I would like her to meet my friends." "Sure I'll go get her" Johanna leaves the screen.

Serena didn't like the fact that Ash was chummy with Dawns mom but still kept her cool. "Her mom seems nice" Bonnie says. "Yeah but she also looks familiar" Clemont said. "Well she is Johanna one of the best coordinators in Sinnoh. "THAT'S where I know her from" Bonnie and Clemont say together.

"Great. Ash was traveling buddies with a famous coordinator's daughter." Serena thinks to herself. "Don't lose your cool Serena. It's not like she is going to show up here."

Dawn enters the screen mumbling "Who would be calling me?" then looks up to see Ash. A huge smile widens on her face. "Hi Ash!" "Hey Dawn. How have you been?" "I've been good. How about you?" "Great. I want you to meet some of my new friends. Go ahead guys."

"Hi I'm Clemont. I'm an inventor and a gym leader here in Kalos." "Cool I'm Dawn nice to meet you." "I'm Bonnie and this is my friend Dedenne" "Wow! Like a small brown Pikachu! He is so cute." "And this is Serena." "Hi, nice to meet you Dawn" "Nice to meet you, Serena. So ash what's this call for?" "I was actually wondering if you can send some winter clothes to us. I know for a fact that you still have mine." "Yeah I guess I can send some coats for you guys. I'll even give Serena my clothes." "Great that settles that! So…"

The chime that lets a trainer know when there pokemon is done goes off. Everyone notices and everyone but Ash start going. Clemont turns around and asks "Ash you coming?" "Go ahead. I'm going to catch up with Dawn" Clemont and Bonnie nod their head and walk off while Serena looks at Ash a little longer turns her head then stares at the ground and go's gets Fenniken.

Dawn says to Ash "How many gym badges do you have?" "I have -insert how many badges Ash has- badges." "Great! You know I miss our time together, it was fun" Serena got her Fennikin and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. At least, Ash's side.

"Yeah I miss those times too." "What times does he mean?" Serena thinks to herself. "I wish I can see you again Ash" Dawn says. Serena can't hear Dawn so she hears Ash say "I want to see you too…" Serena didn't want to hear anymore she got up and left, tears running down her cheeks.

"…But I like it here. I met Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena so that's a plus." "You know Serena looks cute." Dawn says "Yeah she is." Ash says while blushing a little "You like her don't you." Dawn says while smirking evilly. "I…uh…have no idea…It's not like…" "Relax I'm just having some fun. You two would seem like a good couple." "Yeah, we were childhood friends…" Ash explains what happened when they were 8 years old and what happened at the fair. Dawn likes the stories and thinks they're cute. "I think she came here to spend some time with me" Ash says. "Well, I'll send the winter clothes. Hope you guys have fun." "Yeah. It was nice to catch up with you." "You to. The clothes should be there tomorrow. Bye Ash." "Bye Dawn"

He hangs up and looks at the clock. Its 9:30 PM so he tries to find Everyone and finds Bonnie and Clemont. He doesn't see Serena and asks where she is. "She went to Bed early. Said she was tired." Clemont said. "Well I guess we should all hit the hay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Serena lays in her bed, still quietly crying. "I guess I'm just another pretty face to him." Serena thinks. "He is just using me to make her jealous probably." She cried herself to sleep with these thoughts in her head the entire night.

Ash lays in his bed still wide awake thinking on what to do tomorrow. "Maybe I can ask Bonnie and Clemont to leave us alone for a little just so we can hang out." He thinks to himself. He laid in his bed all night ready to have a date with Serena.

**Will Serena believe Ash that he and Dawn were just friends? Will she still hate Ash for what she thought she overheard? Find out in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ash was ready and wide awake. Clemont was slow getting up but got up. Eventually. Bonnie was excited to play in the snow again. Serena, however, was in a bad mood. Thoughts of Dawn and Ash together still haunted her mind. They all met up at the counter.

"Morning guys!" Bonnie greets everyone. "Yeah good morning." Clemont says. "Hey Nurse Joy, I think we should have a package for us. Ash Ketchum may be on it." "Let me see here… Yes here you go."

Joy hands a package over. Everyone goes to a table. As Ash rips open the package he hands the Clothes to everyone. "Here's mine… Bonnie this is for you…" It is a pink coat with some snow pants. "Clemont this is yours…" Ash hands him a clue coat with a yellow hat with snow pants. "And Serena here is Dawns Winter clothes for you" He hands her the Jacket and it came with some snow pants which Dawn never wore. "Thanks Ash" Serena says glumly.

Everyone puts on their clothes and admire the work. "Got to hand it to Dawn, She knew fashion" Ash says. Ash looks at Serena and says blushing slightly "You look cute in that Serena" "Thanks Ash" Said Serena but what she actually wanted to say was "Because it reminds you of Dawn, right."

When they went out into the snow they all liked the beauty and admired it. They had snowball fights, Fort building contests (Which Bonnie won each time), and ice fishing. When they all went to dinner they sat next to the ice river talking and having fun.

"I'm going to get another Hot dog" Bonnie says "Me too" Clemont and Bonnie leave Ash and Serena alone.

"So you having fun?" Ash asks Serena. She nods but avoids eye contact with him and looks out in the river. Ash notices and moves closer to her and asks "You okay?" He puts his hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off. Ash then realizes he did something and asks "Okay so what did I do?"

"What do you think?" Serena snaps back "I don't know that's why I'm asking." "I heard your conversation with Dawn. How you miss those times and that you wish you could see her again" Serena said with tears running down her cheeks again. "Yeah and I said I… wait. Were you spying on me?" "And so what if I was. It's not like you like me. You're just using me to make her jealous." "I can't believe you don't trust me enough to just let me keep in touch with some old friends." Their voices are rising and people start staring at them.

"Old friends that you possible had a relationship with!" "You know what. If I knew you would be this jealous I may have not kissed you at the fair! Besides I called Dawn so we can get the coats as soon as possible!" "Oh so you can get a gym badge?! You just want to get things done in a hurry so you can get gym badges and fail at the Kalos League!" Ash steps back. He knew that he wasn't good at the leagues but his friends never insulted him about them.

"Forget this. You guys just hold me back. Tell Bonnie and Clemont to stop hanging around. I'm going to continue my journey by myself. I hope to never see you again Serena." Ash walks away tears barely holding themselves in. Serena starts crying. Bonnie and Clemont heard the entire thing and went to cheer Serena up. Just then, the ice Serena was standing on started cracking. It broke off and Serena fell into the river.

The current carried her off into the horizon. Ash saw the whole thing happen and ran toward the ice. When he couldn't see Serena, he started crying even more. "SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash Screams into the sky. The ice was cracking even worse and Ash almost fell in but Bonnie and Clemont pulled him up just in time.

They carried him back to the pokémon center. As they all sat at the table, Ash starts mumbling to himself. "Why did I have to yell at her? The ice wouldn't have broken if I didn't. Why?" He kept telling himself that word. Why. "Why did I have to say I never want to see you again?"

Ash put his head down on the table. Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other than at him. They didn't bother him but they got up and before they left they said "Ash, we're going to Officer Jenny. Stay here."

He grunts to let them know he heard. 15 minutes go by and he goes out into the night with the blizzard that started rolling in. He was at the area where Serena fell in. "Ash?" Ash hears his names and moves his eyes to the right to find Bonnie, Clemont, and Officer Jenny looking at him.

"Hey guys" he says faintly. "I guess you should see this." He steps closer to the edge. "Ash what are you going to do?" Clemont asks afraid of the answer. "You'll see" He says faintly again. He felt so empty inside now that Serena wasn't with him. "Please, don't follow me. I don't want you guys to risk your life for my stupidity."

Before anyone can ask any more questions, Ash dives in the river letting the current take him. "If I die, I won't care. If Serena is dead, I'll be with her. If she is alive, I'll protect her as her Guardian angel."

**Find out what happens In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash wakes up with half of his body in the river. The blizzard is still blowing fiercely. He uses his arms to crawl his way out of the river. He starts coughing up water in the snow. "Oh man. I hate being waterlogged. What was I thinking?" he says to himself. He tries standing up to try to get his barring's.

"Well if I got here, that means Serena possible got washed up here too." Thinking to himself. He starts looking around for any signs of life or shelter. "I can't see any footprints. It's snowing too hard. Hell, I can't even see my footprints that easily."

He starts walking for a few minutes and notices a cave. He starts toward it, shivering hard. When he gets in, he sits against the wall, still shivering. "I hope these matches work" He lights one and smiles when a flame is lit. He puts his hand over it to heat it up so he can feel his fingers.

When he moves the lighter to his right hand he notices something red in the darkness. He moves closer and lights another match and notices it is a pokéball. He grabs it and yells "Come on out!" The ball opens up and out come Fennekin.

"Fenna"(what the…) "Fennekin! Wait if you're here then where is…" He notices a foot near where the pokéball was. "Fennekin, use flamethrower to light this place up" "Fennekin"(All right.)

When the cave lights up, he notices that the foot near the pokéball was Serena's. However when he sees her, she is nearly frozen. She is sitting against the wall. She looks like she is sleeping. Her fingers are blue from frostbite. "No no no." Ash says. He goes on his knees and starts crying. "I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry Serena. I'm so sorry." "Fenna" (Serena…)

Ash stops crying. "Fennekin! Quick use flamethrower near Serena to warm her up" Fennekin nods and does what it is told. Serena's feet start twitching but she barely moves.

"We need more heat. Fennekin keep using flame thrower until I come back with some fire wood." Ash heads out into the snow. Luckily there was a tree right next to the cave. "How am I going to cut this thing down?" He left his pokémon at the center so they wouldn't get hurt.

He picks up the sharpest piece of stone he can and thinks "Please let this work" He starts hitting the bark with the stone and some of it starts coming off. "At this rate I'll be 80 when this thing is cut down" he picks up the wood he cut off and heads back in the cave and sees Fennekin resting from using too much power.

"Okay Fennekin, I just need you to use flamethrower on this wood in my hands and use scratch to cut down the tree outside." Fennekin lights the wood which is mostly smoke and uses scratch on the tree which cuts it down.

"Okay now just use flamethrower on this pile of wood and you can rest" Fennekin uses flamethrower on the wood which is near Serena. "Finally! I got a fire going. Now we just need to wait for rescue."

Fennekin returns to its pokéball while Ash just sits there in the cave. He looks over to Serena and moves closer to her. "I'm so sorry Serena. I never wanted this to happen. I wanted to spend time with you too, but calling Dawn and asking for coats was a bad idea on my part. I'm sorry"

He Hugs her and starts crying. Serena's arms starts twitching a little and she puts her arms around Ash. Ash's eyes open and he looks at Serena's face. She is smiling. She says weakly "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been jealous of you and Dawn" Ash smiles tears still flowing down his face and he hugs Serena for what seems like an eternity.

After they are done hugging, they just sit next to one another. "You must be freezing, here" Ash removes his coat and puts it around Serena. "Thanks Ash." "I'm so glad you are all right" "You are an idiot for coming here alone" "I know, but I just couldn't live with the fact that we aren't together." "Are there people still looking?" "Yes, I dived in the river in front of people so they should be searching for us soon."

There is a rumbling noise and the snow on top of the cave entrance topples in. "NO!" Ash gets up and starts digging through the snow but Serena stops him. "Ash, don't waste your energy. Please." Ash looks at Serena and nods. They go back to the fire, sitting as close to each other as possible.

"What are we going to do?" Ash asks. "Stay as warm as possible." Serena answers. They sat in silence for an hour trying to stay warm. When the fire seems like it is going out, no one stands up to do anything.

"The fire's gone out" Serena says "Yep, but there is nothing we can do. We can't relight it and there is no more wood." Ash says. "So now what?" "We wait." "Wait for what?" "Two things: we wait for them to find us. Or, we wait for death" "Death?!" Serena looks at Ash who is looking into the fire pit.

"We can do something right?" Serena asks. Ash looks at Serena's desperate face and puts a hand on her cheek and says "Relax. It's a 50/50 chance that they find us. And I'm okay with either one." "Why are you okay with dying?" Serena asks. "Because we die together. And I rather die together with you, then alone."

Serena blushes. Ash smiles and pulls Serena in closer. As their lips touch each other they both warm up. They could have been in swimsuits in the cave and the freezing cold wouldn't have bothered them. When they pulled away from each other they both blushed and smiled.

Serena started to lay down on the ground and said to Ash "I'm going to sleep." Ash laid next to Serena and put his arm around her. "Sweet dreams" they both said and they both drifted off into sleep.

When Ash woke up he was in the hospital hooked up to life support and next to a heater. When he lifted his head, he saw Clemont and Bonnie sitting in chairs sleeping and saw Serena right next to him in another bed. He smiled that everyone was safe and fell asleep.

When Serena woke up, she too, noticed Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash in the room with her. She was relieved that everyone was safe. Then she remembered about Fennekin. She tried to move but couldn't feel anything. She looked to her right and saw a note. She used all her strength to pick it up and read it.

"Your Fennekin is fine. It is with Nurse Joy at the pokémon center. We brought it to her as soon as we knew you guys were safe. Officer Jenny."

On that happy note, Serena fell asleep.

At 9:30 AM the next day, Ash and Serena woke up at the same time. When Clemont and Bonnie noticed they were awake, they went and sat right next to them. They were at the hospital for 2 days and when they were ready to leave, they spent a few days in the snowy area without having any problems. Clemont and Bonnie knew Ash and Serena had a relationship but they wouldn't tell them they knew. They would wait until both of them are ready to reveal it to them.

Now they continue their journey into the Kalos Region.

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this Fan fiction. Stay tuned for more Amourshipping stories.**


End file.
